Unexpectedly
by Kerry00
Summary: Ein kleiner Remus/Sirius OneShot ;


bAutor: /b Kerry .

bName: /b Unexpectedly

bBeta: /b Keine… ich verlass mich hier auf meine Rechtschreibfähigkeiten und die des PC's gg

**Pairing**: lesen gibt nur eins ;) RL/SB

**Kapitel**: 1.. ist ein OneShot

**Disclaimer**: alle Charas gehörten J.K. Rowling

**Warnung**: OOC… hat sich nicht vermeiden lassen ;)

So und jetzt viel Spaß beim lesen

_**Unexpectedly**_

„Kannst du nicht einmal damit aufhören Tatze?", fragte Remus genervt und stieß den Schwarzhaarigen unsanft in die Seite. Dieser funkelte ihn daraufhin nur an und schnaubte durch die Nase.

„Lass mich doch", grummelte er und drehte sich weg um sich ein weiteres Opfer auszusuchen welches er verhexen konnte.

Remus schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sirius würde wohl nie erwachsen werden.

Jetzt waren sie schon in der siebten Klasse und Sirius konnte es immer noch nicht lassen anderen Schülern Streiche zu spielen.

Sie hatten gerade Zaubertränke gehabt, was Sirius Laune erklärte. Krone und Wurmschwanz waren im Krankenflügel. Irgend so ein Trottel hatte seinen Kessel explodieren lassen und Krone und Wurmschwanz, die unmittelbar in der Nähe davon waren, wurden bewusstlos zur Krankenschwester gebracht. Laut dieser würden sie wohl einige Tage dort verbringen müssen.

Für ihn hieß das Sturmfrei. Nur er und Sirius. Allein. Im Schlafsaal.

Bei Gryffendore, wie sollte er das überstehen?

Remus seufzte. War es denn nicht schon genug dass er seit der 5. Klasse in Sirius verliebt sein musste? Und diese Gefühle nie erwidert werden würden? Der Braunhaarige machte sich erst gar keine Hoffnungen. Es war schon Schock genug für ihn gewesen dass er auf Männer. Als er es seinen 3 Freunden gebeichtet hatte, sahen ihn erst alle überrascht und vollkommen perplex an. Allerdings akzeptierten sie es ohne wenn und aber. Nur Sirius nicht. Er schien sich seit diesem Geständnis von ihm zurückgezogen zu haben, was ihn schmerzte.

„Ich geh in die Bibliothek Hausaufgaben machen", verkündete er, um seinen Gedanken zu entrinnen fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu. Sirius murmelte nur etwas.

Sobald er die große Halle verlassen hatte atmete er hörbar aus. Wenn das die nächsten Tage so weiter geht, dann dreh ich noch mal durch, grummelte er in Gedanken und machte sich auf den Weg zur Bibliothek.

Dort suchte er sich eine stille Ecke und zog seine Hausaufgaben hervor. Zaubertränke, Zauberkunst und Verwandlung, was sonst?

Nach einigen Stunden seufzte er erleichtert auf.

„Fertig", murmelte er und packte die Sachen wieder zusammen.

„Das hat aber auch lange genug gedauert", kam es finster hinter ihm und Remus wirbelte erschrocken herum.

„Bei Gryffendore musst du mich so erschrecken", knurrte er, als er Sirius erkannte der da an einem Regal gelehnt stand. Wie konnte man nur so verboten gut aussehne, dachte er grimmig und schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.

„Es macht Spaß", grinste er daraufhin nur „Ich darf doch sicher Zaubertränke abschreiben oder Moony?" Dabei setzte Sirius seinen Welpenblick auf.

Remus schluckte. Als ob du nicht wüsstest dass ich nicht Nein sagen kann, dachte er grimmig.

„Ich geb sie dir nachher", murmelte er stattdessen nur und stand auf.

„Holen wir uns aus der Küche was zu Essen? Ich hab keine Lust in der großen Halle zu essen", fragte der schwarzhaarige Wuschelkopf und stieß sich vom Regal ab.

„Von mir aus", sagte er bloß und zuckt mit den Schultern.

Also machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Küche und holten sich dort einige Leckerein, die sie mit nahmen und sich vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum hungrig darüber her machten.

Da alle Schüler beim Essen in der Halle waren, war der Gemeinschaftsraum leer gefegt. Im Kamin knisterte das Feuer vor sich hin und Remus ließ sich tiefer in die Couch sinken und genoss die Zweisamkeit.

Auch Sirius war seltsam still und Remus warf ihm immer wieder heimliche Blicke zu.

„Ich war vorhin im Krankenflügel bei Krone und Wurmschwanz", sagte dieser dann plötzlich.

„Wie geht es ihnen?"

„Den Umständen entsprechend ganz gut, sie werden wohl noch ein paar Tage dort bleiben müssen."

Remus nickte daraufhin nur. Also nichts wirklich Neues.

„Krone ist natürlich nicht sehr begeistert davon, wie du dir vorstellen kannst", ein Grinsen huschte über Sirius Gesicht.

Der Braunhaarige seufzte. Er wusste dass James so was wie ein Bruder für Sirius war, und außerdem war James mit Lily zusammen, trotzdem konnte er die Eifersucht nicht verhindern.

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht.

„Was ist? Du schaust so zerknirscht drein", holte ihn eine sanfte Stimme wieder aus den Gedanken zurück und ließ ihn blinzeln.

Sirius war näher an ihn heran gerückt und sah ihn aus zusammen gekniffenen Augen an.

„N-nichts was soll los sein?" fragte er und konnte nicht verhindern dass ein leichter Rotschimmer sich auf seine Wangen legte.

„Das frage ich dich. Du verhältst dich heute den ganzen Tag schon so komisch", bohrte Sirius weiter.

Langsam und hoffentlich unbemerkt rutschte er weiter nach hinten.

„Nichts ist los. Mir geht's gut."

Sirius hatte es jedoch gemerkt und folgte ihm.

„Wie sieht es eigentlich mit diesem Ravenclaw aus?", fragte der Schwarzhaarige unvermittelt.

Remus sah ihn erst aus großen Augen an, dann kniff er etwas zusammen.

„Wie soll es schon aussehen? Du weißt doch dass ich mich von ihm getrennt habe."

„Warum eigentlich? Er hat so ausgesehen als würde er dich wirklich mögen."

Der Braunhaarige suchte fieberhaft nach einer Antwort. Warum interessierte Sirius das auf einmal? Es war ihm doch sonst vollkommen egal gewesen mit wem er eine Beziehung geführt hatte und mit wem nicht.

„Wieso interessiert dich das auf einmal?", sprach er seine Gedanken auch gleich aus. Angriff war die beste Verteidigung.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern und ignorierte die Frage.

„Also.. was lief schief?"

Remus seufzte.

„Ich glaube nicht dass er damit klar gekommen wäre, wenn ich ihm gesagt hätte dass ich ein Werwolf bin", sagte er dann einfach. Er wusste dass es nur eine Ausrede war und sie wie Sirius Augen ihn anblickten wusste er es auch.

„Lüg mich nicht an Moony. Um das zu wissen warst du gar nicht lange genug mit ihm zusammen. Außerdem, so wie er dich angehimmelt hat… ich denke nicht dass es ihn groß gestört hätte", zum Schluss hin nahm seine Stimme einen schon fast knurrenden Ton an.

Remus zog überrascht eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was? Ist doch wahr!", grummelte Sirius „Aber das ist ja auch egal. Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht. Warum hast du Schluss gemacht?"

Tatze stütze sich mit einer Hand an der Lehne ab, so dass er fast über ihm lag und sah ihn fragend an. Im Grunde war Remus unter ihm gefangen.

„Was soll das Sirius? Wieso interessiert dich das auf einmal?", fragte er gelangweilt und sah ihn stur an „Es hat dich doch sonst nie interessiert mit wem ich wie lange zusammen war."

Sirius erwiderte den Blick stumm.

Eine Zeit lang sahen sie sich nur an und redeten kein Wort.

Langsam schien sich die Stimmung zwischen ihnen zu verändern. Sirius Augen wurden sanften und betrachteten Remus irgendwie liebevoller.

Der Braunhaarige schluckte. Was wurde das hier? Seine Augen blickten Sirius fragend an.

Er registrierte kaum wie Sirius sich immer tiefer über ihn beugte, da er vollkommen in dessen Augen versank. Erst als er etwas auf seinen Lippen spürte und Sirius seine Augen schloss bekam er mit was Sirius eigentlich tat. Überrascht riss er die Augen auf und wich mit seinem Kopf etwas zurück.

„Was machst du da?", fragte er leise und überrumpelt.

„Nach was sieht es den aus?", gab Tatze die Frage leicht amüsiert zurück. Wieder wollt er seine Lippen auf die des Braunhaarigen legen.

„Warum tust du das Sirius?", stieß Remus leise hervor. Wollte er ihn absichtlich verletzten? Wusste er etwa von seinen Gefühlen zu ihm?

„Warum küsst man jemand anderen wohl Moony", Sirius zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte lächelnd zu Remus.

Remus konnte nur den Mund öffnen, ohne jedoch einen Ton hervor zu bringen.

„A-aber..", fing er an wurde jedoch zwei Lippen gestoppt, die sich sanft auf die seinen legten und ihn in einen liebevollen Kuss vertieften. Diesmal konnte er sich nicht mehr lösen, zu schön waren die Gefühle. Würde sich sein Träum endlich erfüllen? Empfand Sirius auch etwas für ihn?

„Hör auf dir so viele Gedanken zu machen." Sirius unterbrach den Kuss und blitzte ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ich meine es Ernst. Es tut mir Leid dass ich so lange gebraucht habe", er setzte einen kleinen Kuss auf Remus Lippen.

„Seit James nur noch selten Zeit hat, hab ich angefangen dich näher zu beobachten. Dann kam diese Geschichte mit dem Ravenclaw und irgendwie machte es Klick."

„Du bist ein Trottel Tatze", murmelte Remus nur, lächelte allerdings leicht und strich ihm eine schwarze Strähne aus der Stirn „Ich bin seit der 5. in die verliebt und es wurde jedes Jahr schlimmer."

Sanft verschloss Sirius wieder Remus Mund und verwickelte ihn in einen sanften Kuss. Nach einiger Zeit stieß Tatzes Zunge sanft gegen die Lippen seines Gegenübers, welche diese nur zu gern öffnete. Es entwickelte sich ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss welcher zu einem Duell wurde, was niemand gewann.

Keuchend lösten sich die beiden voneinander und sahen sich mit glitzernden Augen.

„Ich hab mich auch in dich verliebt", murmelte Sirius verliebt.

**The End**

So.. ich würde mich natürlich über Reviews freuen ) also haut in die Tasten Leute


End file.
